


Too Damn Long [Wincest]

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: Dean hated himself for what he was thinking, for what he really craved, for what he wished happened behind closed doors when John was asleep and what he wanted to do to his brother. How he wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel him all the time, day and night for the rest of their lives. But who was he kidding, his love for Sam had been one-sided ever since the start, a small part of him was happy because after all, it was the only thing that kept him from acting on his feelings.





	Too Damn Long [Wincest]

For Sam’s 16 birthday Dean wanted to give him something special, for weeks he tried to think of what would please his brother the most. In every city they stopped he looked for the perfect present, John thought he was overreacting, that he should give him 50 dollars for a hooker but Dean wasn’t having it. He wanted to give him something to remember, something with meaning. But the night before Sam’s birthday came sooner than Dean expected and found him empty handed.

 

“Hey,” Dean said as he slowly pushed the bathroom’s door open, revealing Sam that had just gotten out of the shower. Towel wrapped firmly around his hips and the water dripping from his hair, to his shoulders, down to his chest. Dean couldn’t help but wonder when did his skinny little brother became so hot and,  _ no no-- _ he quickly cut off his thoughts. 

 

“So I was thinking,” he cleared his throat taking his eyes away from Sam, “Since tomorrow it’s your birthday we should go out and celebrate, maybe get you your first real drink.” 

“Won’t dad be mad?” Sam asked and Dean flashed a quick look at John that was already passed out on the couch. 

“Nah, I think we will be fine.”

“I don’t know Dean, I mean we have 3 hours long drive tomorrow we should get some sleep.” 

“Come on Sammy, it’s gonna be like old times. You and me you know?” Dean let a faint smile to form on his lips as a million of memories rushed through his mind.  He walked closer to him until they were standing toes against toes, “Come on, say yes. You only turn 16 once!” he whispered. 

 

“Okay. Like old times,” said Sam after a little consideration and gave him a soft smile as his hot breath hit his brother’s face.

 

_ Air. I need air. Oxygen. Space.  _ Dean’s mind screamed.

 

He felt his heart racing, his face getting hotter and his pants getting tighter, he immediately pulled away clearing his throat and wiping his face. “Get ready,” he said. Without wasting any time he grabbed baby’s keys and headed out the door.

 

_ Dirty. Filthy. Wrong. _ Dean hated himself for what he was thinking, for what he really craved, for what he wished happened behind closed doors when John was asleep and what he wanted to do to his brother. How he wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel him all the time, day and night for the rest of their lives. But who was he kidding, his love for Sam had been one-sided ever since the start, a small part of him was happy because after all, it was the only thing that kept him from acting on his feelings. 

 

“Let's go!”, said the young Winchester as he hoped in the car.  Dean stayed quiet as they drove away. “You okay?” Sam asked when Dean pulled into the bar. His brother’s sudden mood swing made him worry, less than fifteen minutes ago he was so excited but now… Dean nodded silently as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

 

[...]

 

After the first five shots of tequila, they lost count of how many came after. Both of them were too drunk to even stand, rumbling through the streets, almost falling more than a few times but laughing so much that could make up for all of the years of sadness. Now it was only them and the night, the two brothers,  **like old times** . After a couple of attempts to get to the motel, they gave up and ended up laying in the grass in a nearby park. 

“Look at the stars,” Sam shouted and Dean chuckled, he hadn’t seen his brother so happy in years. “They are so damn pretty!” 

“Not prettier than you,” Dean whispered.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” he was blushing harder than a school girl.

 

Sam scooted closer to him, his hand sliding over Dean’s chest, fingers tracing his shoulders and Dean didn't push him away. “You are sad.” Sam finally said. He didn’t reply, just patted his brother’s hand. “Dean… You know you can talk to me, right?”, they didn’t say anything for a few minutes. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam was surprised, why was he apologizing?

“For everything. For what I did, for what I’ll do…”

“Dean…”

“I’m sorry about mom, and the way dad treats you.”

“D--” but he doesn’t have time to complete his sentence.

"And I'm sorry you never had a real home. A good family, or the normal life you wanted."

 

Sam didn’t talk, he sits up looking at the sky, hands now reaching for Dean’s. When his cold fingertips touched his, Dean didn’t pull away instead he let them slid and interlock with his. 

 

“I had-- I  **have** a home, Dean. I have dad, I have  **you** . You were everything I could ever ask, you were and still are there for me. Since the beginning, even now when I think about my childhood the happiest memories have you in them.” he said, “You are my home!”. 

 

“Sam…” Dean whispered. His brother was now moving closer to him, Sam’s speech had given him the courage he so much needed all these years. His fingers moved, now gently stroking the inside of his arm until they reached his torso and settling at his neck. “Sammy…” he breathed in his ear, cheeks touching, “My Sammy…”

 

Dean stared at Sam for a long second, his heart beating through his chest as Sam ran his skinny fingers through his hair pulling him closer to him, “I’m begging you, don’t tell me that I only feel this Dean.” he said softly. 

 

“How long..? How long did you---” 

“Too damn long Dean… Too Damn long,” he chuckled, “You?”

 

Instead of answering he pulled Sam even closer and kissed him deeply. He tasted like he imagined, sweet, his lips soft. He quickly pulled away to catch his breath, looking right into Sam’s eyes that were sparkling under the moon’s light. His fingertips were light and soft against Sam’s neck, his voice calm, “Ask me to stop and I’ll stop.”

 

“Never stop,” Suddenly Sam’s fingers are tangled in Dean’s hair, pulling him closer once more as he kissed him with a breathtaking, lusting force, so strong that made Dean’s eyes flutter. He opened his mouth bigger, his tongue making its way into Sam’s mouth, it was all wet and messy but somehow still perfect. Dean sighed in relief, he waited for this for longer than he could remember. Sam pulled away for a moment, their eyes met, and Dean could feel his cheeks taking a rosy shade. 

 

“I want more… I need more.” Sam said. 

“Let me touch you then…” 

 

Dean kneeled and with a quick move he was on top of Sam, he carefully leaned forward sucking Sam’s lips causing him to let out a small whimper. Dean pushed closer, Sam’s hands wrapped around his neck, kissing him until they rut out of air. Noses smashed together as their lips and tongues moved, they were both panting when Dean broke off the kiss once more. 

 

“Dean, more. I want more.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, and it’s even better than I could have ever imagined, but--”

“But what?” Sam’s heart felt heavy, was Dean having seconds thoughts?

“But I need this to be special, I want to make sure that fully sober Sam agrees with drunk Sam on this. I don’t want this to happen in a park, in the night.”

“Like you’ve never had sex at a park before.” Sam pouted.

“But now it’s you, my Sammy, my baby. The most important thing I’ve ever had-- I need this to be special for both of us.” Sam nodded his head and loosened his grip on Dean. 

 

Dean crawled off of his brother and lay next to him again, extending his arms inviting Sam closer. Without any hesitation Sam nested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck wrapping his hands tight around him, not wanting to let go. The older Winchester slipped his hands into his pocket reaching for his phone, ‘12:08’ he read on the screen.

 

“I didn’t get you a present, sorry about that.” he exhaled deeply. 

“What?”

“For your birthday. It’s eight minutes after twelve, I can officially say happy birthday.”

Sam laughed loudly digging his fingers into Dean’s ribs.

 

“What’s so funny?”

“Dean… You just gave me the best present I could ask, the thing I wanted the most since I can remember myself!” Dean didn’t reply, he just planted a small kiss on Sam’s head as he arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

**“I love you, Dee.”**

**“I love you too Sammy.”**


End file.
